vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ipkiss
Welcome Page waiting for comments... :) Ipkiss 17:41, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Hi Olivier! It's really good to see some activity here. Thanks for your work. Welcome, and see you in the wiki! --JohnBeckett 01:20, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Another welcome from me. Great to see more people dropping in. Spread the word on #vim. I read your Forum entry, but I would like to move such discussions to the mailing list. There everyone can participate. The Wiki-Forum is not likely to be checked by everyone ... More details in the Community Portal. Best regards, bastl 08:33, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ---- I'm really pleased to see that you have put on two tips (and all the other good things you've done). However, I think that normal wiki procedure would be to not mark a request for deletion as "minor". It's true that you only made a small change, but the effect is not minor. A minor edit means that other people don't need to look at what you've done because you've only corrected a typo, or fixed some obviously broken wiki syntax. I am not complaining! I just thought you might like to know. I totally agree that the two tips you flagged should be deleted. BTW I saw your deletions when I flagged three spam messages for deletion. --JohnBeckett 09:20, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the information John, you are right to tell me because I don't have much experience with wikis. I was thinking that a change can be flagged as minor if the summary is enough to know exactly what happened without opening it (which was the case, same when I add a category)... Ipkiss 19:47, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Hum... Maybe I should have written this to your talk page instead? Ipkiss 19:51, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm doing a bit of catch-up. I'm new to this wiki stuff, but I think there is no consensus about whether you should reply here or on my talk page. I have seen it done both ways. Your way (all replies on the page where a topic started) looks best to me. If something was important and I didn't get a reply soon, I might post a "please look at..." message in the other person's talk page. ::For a real eye-opener, see how a pro works by viewing http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Angela and scan the talk. --JohnBeckett 09:30, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Those meta tips are very cool. Already thought about something similar. Wikis have so many options to do useful things ... bastl 06:43, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ---- I finally used your tip about editing tips in Vim, and it is an awesome one. I think it might be a good idea to put it somewhere more accessible...like a help page or an actual tip (under the Integration category methinks). It seems to me that a lot of people using this wiki would like to know how to do this! In addition, I found the following a very useful addition to the wikipedia syntax file (I added it to my syntax/after directory): " add Vim syntax highlighting to sections let s:current_syntax=b:current_syntax unlet b:current_syntax syntax include @VimL syntax/vim.vim syntax include @VimL after/syntax/vim.vim "<-- doesn't work, but I can't figure out how to fix it :-( syntax region vimSnip matchgroup=htmlTag start=" " end="" contains=@VimL let b:current_syntax=s:current_syntax I figured I'd let you add it, since it's on one of your user pages rather than just another tip... --Fritzophrenic 22:44, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, this is a nice improvement! I added it to the "meta tips" page, but you shouldn't be afraid of editing the page yourself! :The reason why it is a user page and not a normal tip is that I don't think it is useful to normal Vim users: it was only intended for (Wikia) wiki edition, and even for this particular wiki :) :Note that I removed one line from your script, because you indicated it doesn't work (did you try using a different identifier for the second include?), and because I don't think many people have a after/syntax/vim.vim file. Feel free to put the line back there... :-- Ipkiss 16:14, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Progress It's great to see your good work again. You might have noticed that while there is lots to do, many things here have been cleaned up (at least the formatting of each tip has been fixed, and (almost) all Vim scripts now use 2-space indents and a fairly uniform style). We no longer use html character entities except where required (see Special text). See the "Information" section on my user page for links to the new "Syntax highlighting" extension, and some other stuff that is less likely to be of interest to you. Merging tips is very helpful. Have a look at Restoring indent after typing hash to see what I sometimes do (a rough merge in by dumping the merge-from tip into the merge-to tip; I haven't got around to cleaning that tip up yet). JohnBeckett 09:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC)